I Would Die For You
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: Grab the Kleenex! We're going out with a bang! Must read 'Final Battle' fic to understand this Lashana & Telca's thoughts as they face off against the Demon Highlord. Songfic. 2nd in the Avatar Series


Disclaimer: We still own nothing except ourselves. The song "I Would Die For You" is copyrighted to Jann Arden.   


You **_MUST_** read the 'Final Battle' fanfic to understand what's going on! Here's a link. Follow it.   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=741111   
  


Explaination of POV's - Telca, Lashana, then Both. Redo order. That's the way it goes.   
  


Now hang onto your kleenex boxes! We're going out with a bang!! 

  
  
  


I Would Die For You

  
  
  
  
  


I can't believe it's come to this. After all this time, after all the adventures, all the insanity, all the fun... I just can't believe that it's come to this. I always knew that Lashana and I attracted trouble, but I never dreamed that you'd be hurt. You showed me what it was to be accepted for who and what I am, you were my best-friend, and you were my first true love. I still remember the look on your face the first time we met. Heh, you thought I was completely insane, didn't you? Oh Remy... I wish we had more time together..... I wish there was another way....   
  
  


_I've never seen this kind of love_   
_The kind that won't wash away_   
_And then leave you in the dark_

You were the only one who saw me cry. You were the only one who always managed to get past my walls, even when I tried to keep you out. Who'd have thought I would have fallen in love with someone like you? Telca thought I was nuts the first time I introduced you. You were just a friend then. Just someone to talk to when I was depressed or angry. When did you become such a huge part of my life? You thought I was just some stupid human when we first met. Did you ever think that I'd ever fall in love with you? Did you know that I always had a place in my heart for you?   
  
  


_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_

We stand between you and oblivion, unable to stop our tears because of the pain you are both in...and because we know that what we're about to do next will hurt you more than anything this Demon could ever do to you. The Highlord boasts that we cannot beat him. But we will. We will because without you... we have nothing to live for....   
  
  


_I've never kissed a sweeter mouth_   
_I've never been swept away_   
_It's what dreams are made up of_

You gave me my first real kiss. That was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. Did I ever actually thank you for the cat? I can't remember. All I remember is how it felt being held by you, and the feel of your lips on mine, and how you looked into my eyes and told me that you loved me. Why, oh why, didn't I tell you then that I loved you? Why did I wait so long? It was like a dream come true...why did I let it slip through my fingers?   
  
  


_Don't you know I could not survive_   
_Without you in my life_

Gods... I wish I could feel your arms around me again. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you. But I'm even more scared about what's going to happen after all this is over. I hope you can understand why I'm doing this. I hope you know that if you hadn't been in my life...that I'd have ended it long ago. You held me together, kept me going... you gave me your love... I wish I had the time to tell you how much you mean to me...   
  
  


_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_

The time is nearing. The Powers we gained are raging within us. Words to spells we didn't know existed flash though our minds....but we have to take one last look at the both of you. If only so that we know that this is the one gift we can give you that we know means the most... Life.   


  


_I've never seen this kind of love_   
_The kind that won't slip away_

I thought love like ours only existed in sappy romance books. We always understood each other without even having to say a single word. And it never wavered. It just got stronger with every day... every touch... Did you hear me just now as I kissed you? I love you, Remy LeBeau. I love you so much that I'd die for you...   
  
  


_Yes I'm soaring thru your heart_   
_Don't you know I could not survive_   
_Without you in my life_

  


I never would have made it this far without you. You protected me, cherished me, you were my one and only love. I'm afraid to touch you now. You're so hurt. An it's all because of me. But I can ease some of your pain. I can take the Ultima Power from you. That raging energy that's always tearing at you. You thought I didn't know about that, did you? I knew. I can take your pain, my love. I can take it and bear it for as long as I have to, because I love you. I know you can hear me right now. The Bond is wide open. Can you hear me? I love you, Blackwargreymon. I will always love you. As long as you continue to live, I know that all this will be worth it. As long as you survive... my death will have meaning.   
  
  


_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_

  
  
  


We're out of time. Dammit, we wish we could take more time from somewhere and use it now. Do you know how much you two mean to us? Do you know that we love you? We hope you do, because we're out of time. Our new Powers guide us in what to do, our bodies make the proper symbols in the air, our eyes are fixed on the Demon Highlord as he quakes in fear... but our last thoughts and our hearts... belong solely to you.   
  
  


_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_   
_I would die for you_

  


It's over. We won. The Highlord is gone. Dead. Defeated. Why do we feel as if we've lost? A part of us breaks as we portal you back to your Home, the sight of the others unconscious and wounded barely draw a glance from us. Our eyes never leave your forms. We hope you know why we had to do this. Why we gave everything we had to save you.... 

We'll always remember you..... 

Kang... We wish we had the time to explain everything. You always thought that draconians couldn't cry, didn't you? You just proved that theory wrong. We hope you'll all be alright. 

You're safe now. That's all that matters.... 

We have no right to ask you to do us a favor considering the pain you're all going through... but... please... 

Live for us.   
  
  



End file.
